I Love You (TodoDeku SmutFluf One Shot)
by MHAFanatic
Summary: Todoroki and Deku are crazy about each other and will do anything to please the other person in bed, but all the while, they seem to be madly in love. They start off slow, but things quickly turn around as these two virgins get more comfortable with each other.


Todoroki slammed Deku down on the bed.

"Midoriya," he mumbled, "you've been on my mind all night long. I hope you don't mind if I act on my desires, right now."

"T-T-Todoroki," Deku blushed, "I-I don't know, I'm- I've never done anything like this before-"

"It'll be fine. I can be gentle with you." Todoroki's eyes trailed down to Deku's crotch. "Besides, it's pretty obvious you want me too."

Deku closed his eyes, turning his face away from Todoroki. Deku felt Todoroki's breath on his neck and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"Midoriya…" Deku looked up at him, confused tears brimming his eyes. "Do you want this?" Todoroki asked.

Deku paused before gradually nodding.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes, Todoroki, I...I love you and I...I want you… But...please be gentle with me," he sniffled.

"Of course."

Todoroki began kissing Deku's neck. Deku moaned slightly, butterflies filling his stomach. Todoroki took his finger and ran it down Deku's chest, over his stomach, down to his waist.

"May I?" Todoroki whispered in his ear.

Deku nodded.

Todoroki slowly shoved his fingers under the waistband of Deku's pants, pulling it off of his skin, then releasing, causing the material to snap against him. Deku jumped.

Todoroki unbuttoned and unzipped Deku's pants, then grabbing a hold of them. He slowly pulled them down as Deku whimpered.

"Is someone eager…?" Todoroki teased.

"Eh- I-" Todoroki cut him off with a kiss.

He kissed him deeply a few times before making his way back down to Deku's boxers. He slowly pulled them down, revealing Deku's hard penis, and Deku shivered.

"T-Todoroki!" Deku squealed. "I-I want you!"

Todoroki got on top of Deku and began thrusting against him. "Do you like that?" he asked.

"Aaah, yeah!"

Todoroki quickly dropped his pants and boxers, instantly stepping out of them.

Todoroki quickly made his way back on top of Deku and went back down his neck, kissing and gently sucking.

"Uh!" Deku maoned. "Todoroki...it feels so good!"

Todoroki slid his hands under Deku's shirt, and suddenly wondered why it was still on. He then ripped it off of him and proceeded to yank his own shirt off.

Deku put his head back, giving Todoroki more areas to excite.

Todoroki trailed kisses up to Deku's jaw and Deku giggled. Todoroki smiled and Deku felt it against his skin.

Deku reached up and wrapped his arms around Todoroki's neck, pulling him close.

"I love you," Deku whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, so much. Let me know if I hurt you, and don't be afraid to tell me to stop."

Deku nodded, tears in his eyes again.

"What's wrong, Midoriya?" Todoroki inquired.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. Just relax. I'll treat you like a prince, all right? Do you wanna be my baby boy? Or is there something else you'd rather me call you?"

"N-no, I'm your baby boy," Deku smiled and Todoroki nodded.

"Call me whatever you want, alright?"

Deku nodded.

"Where do you wanna start…?" Todoroki wanted to start slow with Deku. He would feel awful if he ever hurt him.

"Can I…?"

"Do whatever you want, babe," Todoroki replied, his voice smooth as honey and soft as velvet.

Deku hesitantly began thrusting against Todoroki who was silently enjoying himself. Deku moaned, blushing every time.

"T-Todoroki?" he blushed brighter.

"What is it?"

"This...might sound weird, but," he turned his head, avoiding eye contact, "could u moan too…? I think I would feel more comfortable if I wasn't the only one moaning… I'm sorry if that's weird or-"

"No, no, it's fine, it's just," he blushed, "I guess I'm...kind of embarrassed… I don't like to hear noises like that come from my own mouth… I like to hear your moans, that's like music to my ears, but… Yeah, I can moan for my baby boy-" Deku moaned a little. "Wow… You like it THAT MUCH when I call you my baby boy?"

Deku shivered and nodded.

"Alright, baby boy-"

Deku slammed himself against Todoroki and he moaned slightly.

"Mmm, Deku."

The two of them smashed their wastes against each other in synchronization. They began picking up speed, going faster and harder. The both of them became moaning messes.

"Aaah, T-Todoroki!"

"Mmm, Midoriya!"

"T-Todoroki, suck me, please," Deku whined.

Todoroki stopped thrusting, "Are you sure?"

Deku nodded.

"Alright," Todoroki got down onto the floor, his head near Deku's crotch. "Let me know what feels good, alright…?"

"Mmhmm," Deku moaned and Todoroki felt his desire for him grow.

Todoroki slowly placed his mouth around Deku's penis, which was extremely hard, and surprisingly large.

"Aaah!" Deku moaned.

Todoroki didn't really know what he was doing, but he began to suck, swirling his tongue around Deku's penis.

"Aaaah! Todoroki!" he moaned, still lying on the bed.

Todoroki began to move his head up and down on Deku's penis, starting off slow.

"Aaah!" Deku thrusted involuntarily, sending his penis down Todoroki's throat, who's gag reflexes kicked in.

"Todoroki!" Deku sat up. "I-I'm so sorry, are you alright?!"

Todoroki coughed, his hand around his throat.

"Yeah," he replied. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm so sorry," tears brimmed Deku's eyes. "I'm really sorry-"

"It's alright, Midoriya. I think we just need a bit more practice. I'll just...jerk you off, alright…?"

Deku nodded. Todoroki reached up and gently wiped Deku's eyes.

"It's alright, really," Todoroki said.

"I just feel so bad for hurting you."

"It's okay, Midoriya. It was an accident. Lie back and relax now, alright?"

Deku nodded and lied back down on the bed.

Todoroki grabbed Deku's penis and began moving his hand up and down the length of it.

"Does that feel good?" Todoroki asked.

"Yeah," Deku moaned. "More, Daddy- I MEAN!" Deku blushed a BRIGHT RED.

"It's alright, you can call me Daddy if you'd like, Midoriya."

Deku covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.

"Just relax, alright?" Todoroki said.

Todoroki kept a steady pace, then picked up speed suddenly.

"Aaaah! Daddy!" Deku moaned at the sudden change, more comfortable with his new nickname for Todoroki.

Todoroki kept his pace and Deku began thrusting out of pleasure.

"Aaaah! Right there!"

Todoroki kept it up, happy to be pleasing Deku.

"Aaah! Aaaah! I-I-I'm gonna-"

Todoroki got rough and started going faster.

"Aaaah! Yes! Daddy! Uh!"

Todoroki kept it up.

"I'm gonna cum! I-I'm gonna-"

White liquid shot out of Deku's penis, covering Todoroki's face.

After that, Deku quickly grew tired, but knew he now had to please Todoroki, which he was more than happy to do.

Deku sat up, saw his liquid all over Todoroki's face and blushed brightly.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Todoroki stood up. "I'll just go and wipe it off real qui-"

Deku grabbed his wrist.

"Don't go," he whined. "I still want you."

"I'll be right back-"

"Then I'll go with you!" Deku smiled as he stood up, then followed Todoroki to the bathroom, where he grabbed a towel, wiping his face off.

"I have to please YOU now," Deku said. "Do you just want me to jerk YOU off, or…?"

"About that, Midoriya, I was wondering if you would mind trying something with me…"

"Sure, what is it, Todoroki?"

Todoroki blushed. "Anal…?"

Deku blushed brightly, "Oh, uh...I mean-"

"If you think we should save it for later on, that's fine and I completely understand. I was just-"

"Let's do it!" Deku exclaimed. "We have lube, right?"

Todoroki blushed. "Wait, really? You're okay with it?"

Deku nodded. "I mean, I know you'll be gentle, so yes, I am." He smiled.

"Al...right… And yeah, we have lube."

Todoroki placed the towel on the sink and pulled the lube out of the drawer.

"It'd probably be easier...to do it on the floor, wouldn't it…?" Deku inquired.

"Yeah," Todoroki nodded. "You're probably right."

The two of them walked back to the bedroom and Deku got down on the floor in a position similar to that of a playful puppy. "Should I...be like this…?"

"Spread your legs as far apart as you can."

Deku did as he was told. "Is this good…?"

"Yeah. Are you ready? You know getting it in's gonna hurt, don't you?"

"I can endure a little pain in exchange for your pleasure. Besides, it'll be easier to do this in the future if you...stretch me now…" his cheeks grew red hot.

"Alright...maybe I should massage you and use my fingers first…"

"Okay."

Todoroki placed some lube on his finger and rubbed it on Midoriya's hole and he moaned a little.

"You like that?" Todoroki smirked.

"Mhmm."

Todoroki grabbed a little more and continued. He slowly stuck one finger in and Deku squirmed a little. He began to move it around and Deku was getting turned on. This felt good.

Todoroki began pushing it in and pulling it out, then slowly added another finger and Deku tensed.

"You alright?"

"Mhmm," Deku nodded.

Todoroki continued to play with Midoriya's hole until he could eventually fit four fingers in.

"Are you ready for me to actually go in?"

"Yeah," Deku replied.

Todoroki pulled out his fingers, rubbed some more lube on Midoriya's hole, then covered his penis in lube. He positioned himself and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Daddy."

That made Todoroki harder as he slowly began to slide into Midoriya.

"Eh!" Deku squeaked.

"Y-you okay?" Todoroki managed to get out, as desperate as he was to please himself.

"Y-yeah."

Todoroki slowly continued to make his way in until he could go no further.

"I-I'm in," he said. "Are you alright, baby boy?"

"Y-yeah, I'm good, Daddy."

"Are you ready for me to move?"

"Yeah," Deku replied, tears brimming his eyes. As much as it hurt him, he wanted Todoroki to feel good.

Todoroki slowly moved back and forth, pulling in and out of Deku. He was enjoying the feeling so much, he couldn't help but speed up. He went faster and faster as Deku but his lip, fighting back tears.

"Uh! Midoriya! You're so fucking tight! You feel so good! You're so warm!"

He kept going, pleasure building with each thrust.

"Aaah! Daddy!" Deku squealed.

"Oh!" Todoroki could feel himself getting closer and closer to cumming. "Oh, Midoriya, I'm close!"

Deku cried silently in pain, gripping the carpet.

"A little bit more! A little bit!"

Todoroki went a little faster, until he finally felt himself release in Deku.

"Aaaah! Uh!" He moaned. "I-I'm gonna pull out now, alright?" He panted.

Todoroki pulled out and fell to the ground, exhausted.

Deku fell on his side, his hole throbbing in pain. That was not the least bit fun for him.

Todoroki took a few moments to breathe before sitting up and noticing Deku crying on the floor.

"Midoriya!" he exclaimed. "Hey, are you alright?!"

Deku nodded as he curled up in a ball, sniffling.

"What's wrong?! Did I hurt you?!"

Deku nodded.

"Midoriya, oh my God! I'm so sorry!" He curled up around Deku, cuddling him. "Baby, I'm so sorry… I told you to tell me…"

Deku sniffled. "It's alright… You were enjoying yourself, I didn't wanna stop you."

"Midoriya," he stroked Deku's hair, "my sweet baby boy."

Todoroki reached over Deku and grabbed the comforter off the bed. He pulled it onto the floor and covered up Deku, along with himself.

Deku turned and nuzzled into Todoroki's chest.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you like this," Todoroki whispered.

"It's alright, I let it happen. I did it for you," he smiled.

"Midoriya," Todoroki pushed Deku's bangs back out of his face. "I love you so much. I wish you hadn't let me hurt you like that, but thank you." Deku nodded. "Just rest now, alright?"

Silence surrounded the two of them as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
